


Human/Wraith transformation paintings

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Colour in your own Todds and Johns and Rodneys - oh my, Gen, Human, Painting, Prompt Art, The Hivemind, Transformation, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: What if an Ancient device temporarily transformed Todd into a human, and Sheppard and McKay into Wraith? What would they look like? Chapter 1 has three paintings that explore their transformations.What if John and Rodney had always been Wraith and Todd was an ascended Ancient? Chapter 2 will have three paintings that explore this AU concept.Chapter 3 has black and white line drawings of all six paintings! Print them off and colour in your own Todds and Rodneys and Johns - oh my! *
Series: Fanfiction art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11
Collections: Oh for the love of Todd!





	1. Temporary human-Todd, wraith-John & wraith-Rodney

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> Yeah... so I filled my own prompt again... with art! But this time I included 'colouring in' versions (in chapter 3) for others to have a go!! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, those wacky Ancients and their infernal devices...

An Ancient device transforms Todd, John, and Rodney...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think wraith!Rodney looks a little too much like Charlton Heston. With James Brolin's hair... XD
> 
> The next chapter imagines them as though John and Rodney had always been Wraith and Todd is a 10,000 year old ascended Ancient...


	2. AU: Wraith!John, Wraith!Rodney & Ancient!Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three paintings that give these characters a very different backstory:  
> *Todd: a revered 10,000 year old ascended Alteran...  
> *Rodney: a brilliant 10,000 year old wraith Master of Sciences Physical...  
> *John: a windswept young wraith Master of Flight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist taking the human!Todd, wraith!John & wraith!Rodney idea just that little bit further...

**'Todd' the Alteran: 'Rodney' the Master of Sciences Physical: 'John' the Master of Flight:**

**'Todd' the _Alteran_ : **

  * Was he would have been the first to achieve ascension? Did he meddle too much in human affairs, resulting in that famous rule? 
  * His chevron clasp shows he helped to design and build the stargates. Did he work with a certain cranky wraith scientist?
  * Maybe he became a ' **Guide** ' for those trying to ascend. Could he have set up the time dilation field? And did he ever meet that wraith flyboy who accidentally ascended?



**'Rodney' the _Master of Sciences Physical_ : **

  * He has unique blue eyes and voluntarily hibernates when he's had enough of his 'idiot minions'. 
  * His Commander's tattoo hints at his involvement with the Stargate system. He was captured by the Alterans once...
  * His mother-queen named him ' **Mrdth** ' (hates it), the Alterans nicknamed him ' **Rodene** ' (after a herb that induces headaches), but he prefers ' **McKay** ' - a name from his brothers. 



**'John' the _Master of Flight_ :**

  * This wraith famously ascended by accident for saving the lives of some Ancient descendants. 
  * Did he meet a certain ascended Alteran? Mishearing the human's title of ' **Custodes** ', ( _pron. koos **- tod-**es_) did he dub him ' **Todd** '? 
  * And did 'Todd' retaliate by purposefully mishearing the wraith’s name **‘ex-Jovens’** _(from the sky)_ and called him **‘Jon’** only to find that the wraith liked it? 'Jon' may have been swiftly unascended after that...



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, chapter 3 will have line drawings that can (hopefully!) be downloaded and coloured in! XD


	3. Colouring in versions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the line drawings so you can colour in your own wraith!Johns, wraith!Rodneys, and human!Todds! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you download these as a pdf, it should be possible to print them off and colour them in. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented or left kudos! I'd love to see any finished coloured versions - my email is in my profile! xxx :D


End file.
